In My Dreams
by Jmxx
Summary: All Human.Rose Ozera has been having strange dreams since she was five about a boy.When Rose returns to St Vlads with her bestfriend Lissa Dragonmir and brother Christain she meets the two new boys who she starts falling for.Who will she chose...


**Disclaimer-I do not own anything from the Vampire Academy series.**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy two will be up Human.**

I woke up in the middle of night after having that dream but it was different this time uselly it's always the same but he spoke this time and i saw his face for the the first time. Ever since i was five i had these dreams with a boy in them my would play around and have fun but he always stayed quite and i never saw his face there was always a dark shawdow across it. I slowly fell in love with this boy and became used to seeing him every night in my dreams but this time i saw his face and he spoke. He was so beautiful, he had emerald green eyes and short wavy light brown hair and when he spoke he had the sweetest voice ever and he told me he loves me.  
>I got out of my bed and ran to Lissa's room even though it was only 2am i had to tell her what are proberly thinking why did i tell Lissa she proberly thinks I'm a crazy bitch but she didnt judge me and totally beleived me.I had told her when i was ten and when the boy gave my first i was eight my parents died and Lissa's parents Eric and Rhea Dragonmir took my twin brother Chritain and i Dragonmirs adopted me and they have been my parents now for nine didnt adopt Chritain though because an eight year old Lissa insisted that she was going to marry Christain and it would be so weird if he was her adoptive brother.<br>"Lissa wake the hell up it's about the dream." i said shaking her.  
>"Rose Ozera fuck the hell of before i kill you."Said none other than my idiot brother.<br>"Rose what is it im trying to sleep we have to go back to st Vlads tomorrow and you have that dream every night whats so special about it this time." She groaned "Liss he spoke and i saw his face."  
>"What."She squaled and jumped out of god she had pyjamas on.<br>"I saw his face it was amazing and he told me he loves me."I said jumping around her room.  
>"Thats great Rose but just go back to bed and talk to her about it in the morning."Christain said sleeply.<br>"Are you even allowed to be in here anyway Christian you know what Rhea said and if you keep on whining i might just tell her." When Lissa's Mom caught Christian sneeking into Lissa's room at night she banned him from ever going into her room unless me or Andre lissa's brother were in there is super weird and akward when they are trying to make out.  
>"Rose please don't just tell me all about it in the morning im really excited for you and can twait to hear what he looks like but im so tired i spent all yesterday packing."Tomorrow we are going back to st Vladimirs boarding school for the super rich snobs well not all of them are snobs but alot of them are.<br>"Fine i will tell you at breakfast."  
>I fell asleep quickly and woke up at 6am so i have plenty of time to get ready and pack the rest of my things. I walked down the large staircase not really paying attention to were i was to tired to fully open my eyes and i tripped over my feet at the last step i was about to land face first and man it was going to hurt so bad but it didn't someone grabbed me by the waist just before i fell. It was Andre. Great he is going to laugh at m eforever for this.<br>"Watch were you walk Rosie." He said still holding on to my waist.  
>"Don't call me Rosie or i'll kick your ass and it will hurt."I smirked at him.<br>"Someones happy today."he laughed and let me was a brother to me and i loved him like one too. He wass pretty cute with his sandy blonde hair and jade green eyes but he was always ever a brother to me and nothing make jokes about how hot we look but thats as far as it goes.  
>When i walked into the dining room Christain,Lissa and Andre were 's Mom and Dad will be at work by now. We all mumbled our hellos and waited for the servents to serve might have figured it out but the Dragonmirs are rich and live in the biggest mansion ever. They both workas lawyers and own St Vlads as Mom and Dad usedto wonit beforethey died ans it waspassed down to me andChristain but wewere so youngtorun it soEric bought half of the school and he runs it for us until we areold enough to help him run it. Christain and I rich to but we can't have our parents money or anything they owned until we are do get a weekly allowence from our parents bank account and it's 300 dollars each but apparently to Lissa that isnt enough to go on every week so much to our dismay the Dragonmirs give us an extra 700 dollars which we so dont need.<br>"Rose tell me about the dream and what does he look like."Lissa asked while bouncing in her i told her everything that happeend how he kissed me then stepped into the light so i cold see his face and how he told me he loves me.  
>"OMG that is so amazing he has never ever spoken to you before.I hope your dream prince is real that would be so cool." She jumped out of her seat and hugged me.<br>"You know it's really unlikly that he is real and he is just something Rose's crazy mind has made up."Andre said.  
>"Andre man just go with it shes been having these crazy dreams for like ever and i doubt there going to stop." Christain explained in between eating.<br>After breakfast i had a shower and quickly blow dryed my dark brown hair that fell so my waist.I loved my hair and Lissa was jealous of it but she is really beautiful too with her platinum gold hair,jade green eyes and pale skin. She always complains saying her skin is way to pale and she wishes she had my brown eyes and tanned skin but she is pretty the way she is.I put on black skinny jeans,knee high boots and a red sweater.I didnt put make up on because i didn't really need it.  
>I packed the rest of my things and put them into Andres and Lissa are twins just like me and Christain so we all get a ride from him to school. When everyone was packed and ready we headed out for the 2 hour journey to the boarding school in the middle of nowhere in Montana. Can't wait.<p> 


End file.
